A Koorime and His Video Game
by voidsenshi
Summary: HINTED SHOUNEN-AI. Hiei is having trouble defeating a certian vg character and bets that Kurama can't beat him either.


Welcome to another one shot, nonsense completely for my amusement, Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. This story is a product of my boredom and my sickness @~@. So yeah, Yaoi is hinted at between H and K but it is nothing great. Oh yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, DBZ Budokai ( I just know I spelt that wrong, but I am too lazy at the moment to look up the correct spelling...sry), nor did I develop the PS2. If I had, believe me you would know it.....the entire world would know it ^_^. *ahem* yeah.... Please R&R.  
  
&*(*%&%#%@$^%#!@%^*&(_()*_&(_(^(*&%*($*&$^*%##@%@&**(&%^*%#&^%#&$&%^&*^)(*&* &()*^*(%*$#&@#^%@^%@&%$#&%#*%$(&*$(&$&#%^*  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!!!"  
  
Kurama looked up from making dinner and turned to face the staircase when he heard the shout come from downstairs. He smirked and thought to himself, "He has been at that all day. I wonder if I should go down and give him a few pointers? .....no, I don't think that I will. It isn't everyday that he gets this frustrated. I think that I will wait for him to ask me."  
  
As if to confirm the kitsune's thoughts, another yell came from downstairs. "FOX!!! COME DOWN HERE NOW!!!"  
  
Sighing, Kurama turned off the stove and walked downstairs where he was greeted with a rare site. Hiei had himself rooted in front of the TV, a PS2 controller in his hand, and seeming like he was about to explode. On the TV was the replay of Hiei's most recent loss to who appeared to be Hercule.  
  
"What is the matter Hiei," Kurama chided ", are the Dragonball Z characters getting the best of you?"  
  
Hiei growled at the fox's comment. He had been down here ALL day playing this game and was doing just fine.until he had to face Hercule. He had defeated all of the saiyans, green-looking-things, humans with ki power, androids (one had even sounded like him), and other various things that this game had thrown at him. Then he gets to the only human in the game that could not use ki and he couldn't defeat him. The baka character had to use a jet-pack to fly for goodness sake!!  
  
"For your information, Kurama, I was doing just fine. I think that your game has a glitch."  
  
"Oh? And why do you think that?" Kurama was enjoying this. He could already tell by what was on the TV that Hiei was having trouble beating one of the characters. He just wanted Hiei to admit that he was having trouble (with a ningen no less) and needed some tips.  
  
"I defeated the character that was supposed to be the strongest in the game and now I am having trouble with the one that is supposed to be the weakest!! I think that that is reason enough to think that there is a problem with your game." Hiei stated.  
  
Kurama smirked " And how would you know who was supposed to be the strongest? I didn't think that you were into that kind of thing Hiei."  
  
Hiei's cheeks took on a pinkish tint before he replied. "I have nothing better to do when you aren't here so I watch the stupid show, though I do find it unfair that that one guy and his kids get all of the credit when they are not the only ones who did stuff! But that is beside the point! From watching the show I know that this ningen is supposed to be the weakest, so why is it that he seems unbeatable?" Hiei was seething by the end of his little speech.  
  
Kurama couldn't help but laugh to himself. 'I really wish that I had a video camera so that I could show this to Yusuke later' he thought. "He isn't unbeatable Hiei, I've defeated him many times." Hiei glared at Kurama for his statement.  
  
"Are you implying that you are better than me? Hmpf, I would love to see you prove that." Hiei smirked. He knew for a fact that he had broken a few of the kitsune's high scores and best times in this game, making him the better gamer. So, if he couldn't do it, no one could. An evil gleam entered his eyes as a diabolical plot formed in his head. "In fact," he said, "let us make a bet. If you are unable to defeat this buffoon, then you must do something for me."  
  
"And if I do defeat him?" Kurama asked. He as actually starting to get a little bit excited, it had been a while since he had been in a bet.  
  
"Then I will do whatever you want me to." Hiei replied. This caused Kurama it get a very sinister grin on his face, one that mad Hiei regret almost immediately that he had purposed such a thing. "Anything I want huh? Well now this will be LOTS of fun. I accept your bet Hiei." Kurama said with a smirk. The truth is, that Kurama had somewhat of a crush on the little fire demon. He had been waiting for the right time to express what he felt, and this was it.  
  
So, Kurama sat down in front of the TV and took the controller from Hiei. He then switched to his favorite character, Vegeta, and proceeded to fight Hercule. There were times where it looked as if he would loose but he managed to defeat the ningen and turned to Hiei with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"It looks like I have won, Hiei. I believe that you said that you would do whatever I asked of you if I won. Isn't that right?" Hiei just gulped at the look on the kitsune's face. The look clearly said that he had gotten in way over his head with this bet. "Yes." he replied.  
  
"Well then, follow me please." Kurama got up and started to walk back to his room, stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Coming Hiei?" Hiei nodded with a slight blush on his cheeks at what Kurama's glance suggested and got to his feet, slowly following his soon to be koibito into the bedroom.  
  
~Fin~  
  
$@!$#%$*^$*&^%(&^%(*%(*%(*&%(*%(*^%&$^*&$^(&%$(&%#$(&%#(%&#(%&#$($(&$^(&%(^* %(^$&($^(&$(^$(^$($^(&$(&$(&$(&$(&$^($^  
  
Well now.........that was interesting. I don't know where this really came from. Maybe it is the medication I'm on? (I'm home sick at the moment ^_^) Well, C&C is welcome and thanks for reading!!!  
  
Voidsenshi; Firekitsune 


End file.
